Promise
by liveless-snow
Summary: Len yang merupakan ayah darurat bagi Rin,Miku, dan Mikuo secara tiba2 bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya...


Vocaloid bukan milik saya

==== Warning! =====

My new Pic, Miss. Typo yang paling cantik dan selalu eksis ditiap sudut fic. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD  
Another Fic gaje From ME

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

========= Promise Me========

Menjadi orang tua dari 3 orang anak mungkin itulah yang dikerjakan Len saat ini, dipagi-pagi buta dimana manusia-manusia lainnya sedang tertidur nyenyak. Len sudah bangun untuk mempersiapkan sarapan pagi.  
Hatsune dan Kagamine merupakan keluarga yang sangat dekat satu sama lainnya karena itulah jika kedua orang tua dari kedua pihak sedang pergi sudah menjadi tradisi kalau mereka akan tidur disatu rumah bersama. Karena itulah hari ini selain menyiapkan makanan untuk kakaknya, Len juga mempersiapkan makanan untuk sang duo negi...

Time skip

" WOIII MIKUO-_NII_! Ente itu mandi apa ngapain udah 20 menit lu didalem sana!"

" sabar OIII! Gua lagi khusuk nih mandinya, lu gak bisa tenang dikit apa! "

" ERRR! "

" Miku kalau mau mandi Rinnya udah keluar kok ..."

" Oh iya makasih, Oke Mikuo-_nii_! Kamu gak usah keluar dari sana aja.. " ucap Miku sambil menendang Pintu kamar mandi Mikuo

" Hahaha, cepetan sana mandinya terus siap-siap buat sarapan bareng "

" Oke Len-_tou san_ ! "

" Jangan panggil aku _otou-san_!"

" Tee hee " dan Mikupun langsung ngebut ngacir kekamar mandi meninggalkan Len yang sebel karena dipanggil _Otou-san_

Tak beberapa lama kemudian

Rin,Len,Mikuo dan Miku sudah berada dimeja makan dan seperti biasanya perang dimeja makan sudah terjadi sebelum acara makan-makan dimulai

" Crocket neginya punya gua!"

" Kalau gitu sup neginya buat Gua!"

" Pokoknya orange puddingnya punya gua!"

" KALAU KALIAN GAK DIEM SEMUA MAKANAN BAKAL GUA SITA! "

" ... "  
" ... "

" Baiklah semuanya mesti makan secara adil, Miku Crocketnya gak Cuma buat kamu Rin ama Mikuo juga harus makan "

" Tapi... "

" MEREKA HARUS MAKAN... "

" Ya Len-tou san "

" Begitu juga buat sup dan puddingnya semua pokoknya mesti bagi-bagi buat yang lain juga, dan jangan lupa ada pisang goreng buat tambahan snacknya, ngerti? "

" YAP LEN-_TOU san_ " begitu mendengar Len, mau tidak mau mereka bertiga harus saling membagi makanan favorite mereka masing-masing

" Oh ya ngomong-ngomong hari ini, hari pertama kamu kesekolah kan Len ? " Miku membuka percakapan saat acara makan-makan mereka

" Yap, makanya nanti kalau ada yang aneh-aneh tolong jangan ketawain ya "

" Tenang saja Len, meskipun terlihat seperti ini Rin-_nee_ mu itu salah satu dari 3 **princess** disekolah kita jadi tenang aja kalau kamu ngomong aku ini adiknya Rin Kagamine pasti semua bakal beres "

" Begitukah? "

" Tentu saja apalagi kalau kau menambahkan namaku, meski terlihat seperti ini aku ini juga merupakan salah satu dari 3 **Princess** disekolah kita "

" Oh.., suatu kebetulan yang sangat aneh... "

" Hahaha aku setuju denganmu Len, aku saja tidak menyangka kalau Miku bisa terpilih menjadi salah satu dari 3 **Princess**, yang memilih mereka pasti tidak memiliki selera yang tinggi "

" YAP, yap aku yakin kau mengatakan hal itu karena kau iri atas keberhasilan kami, bukankah begitu calon **Prince**... "

" ... MIKU!"

" Yap stop! Kita disini ngumpul buat makan, bukan buat berantem apa kalian semua mengerti ? "

" Yap Len-_tou san_ "

" Bisakah kalian berhenti memanggilku _OTOU-SAN_!"

" TIDAK MAU!" kompak mereka bertiga langsung menolak dengan tegas permohonan Len itu.

" KALIAN! "

" WEEEE " sang tiga anak peliharaan Len malah menjulurkan lidahnya menghina Len yang saat ini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus akibat kemarahan yang ditahannya dari tadi.

" Fine, tapi kuharap tidak ada yang aneh disekolahan nanti, oh ya nanya lagi kalian bilang kalian berdua adalah 2 dari 3 **princess** disekolah kita, tapi aku kurang mengerti apa itu maksudnya ?"

" Well **Prince** and **Princess** disekolah kita adalah kumpulan orang-orang keren dan pintar yang dipilih sekolah sebagai maskot sekolahan, well dengan kata lain mereka adalah orang-orang keren dan terkenal disekolah kita " Mikuo membuka penjelasannya

" Tenang aja seandainya kamu jadi kandidat aja, pasti kamu udah cukup terkenal kok disekolah kita "

" Sepert Mikuo_-nii_!" tambah Rin yang dari tadi diam karena khusuk menikmati puddingnya

" Begitukah, ngomong-ngomong siapa saja **Princess** dan **Prince** disekolah kita ? "

" ARA... Len apa niatanmu melakukan hal ini? apakah kamu hendak mengejar sang **princess** ketiga ? "

" Tidak, mau bagaimanapun aku tidak ada niatan kayak gitu kok "

" YAP Len pasti gak ada niatan buat ngejer **Princess** ke3 dia pasti mau ngejer** Prince**nya kan!"

Mikuo yang mendengar pernyataan Rin menjauh dari Len dan memberikan tatapan " YOU-ARE-HOMO-?" pada Len

" RIN-_NEE_! KAU PIKIR AKU COWOK APAAN!"

" Well, nenek bilang kamu sama sekali gak pernah bawa pacar pas kamu tinggal dirumah nenek, jadi kupikir kamu masuk kejalur yang lain Len"

" ER... Ternyata Len-_tou_ san seorang MAHO!"

" KALIAN HENTIKAN ITU DAN MIKUO BERHENTILAH DUDUK MENJAUH DARIKU!"

" YAP sudahlah hentikan itu Miku, kalau kita terus-terusan menghinanya bisa-bisa besok kita gak dapet sarapan "

" Well Aku setuju denganmu Rin"

" Oke ini dia nama-nama **Princess** dan **Prince** diVOca-high School, dari sisi **prince** ada... "

" Kaito shion,Gakupo Kamui, dan Luki Megurine mereka semua adalah senior kita "

" Tunggu dulu, Luki? "

" iya, kenapa memangnya apa kau mengenal dia ?"

" er... tidak terlalu lanjutkan "

" dan disisi **princess** ada aku dan Miku, dan yang terakhir adalah sang putri sejati yaitu "

" Luka Megurine "

" BWUHHH! " Mendengar nama Luka Len langsung menyemburkan Jus Pisangnya yang dia minum barusan...

" BERLINDUNG! **CHAIR FLIP**! " begitu melihat Len menyemburkan kuah pisang Ketiga bocah didekatnya langsung saja berlari dan bersembunyi dikolong kursi masing-masing, dan ketika hujan lokal berhenti mereka-pun langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian masing-masing

" ER... Len kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal itu disekolah karena ini akan merusak citra kami bertiga"

" Tenang saja, tadi aku hanya sedikit terkejut ... "

" terkejut kenapa ? "

" Itu rahasia!"

dan acara makan-makan 4 sahabat itu berakhir dengan acara bersih-bersih ruang makan akibat hujan lokal yang dilakukan Len barusan

========== Promise Me ==========

Kenapa aku menyukainya?  
Kenapa?  
meskipun aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama 6 tahun, Mengapa perasaan ini tetap saja bertahan ?  
? meskipun aku bertemu dengan ratusan orang yang katanya lebih tampan darinya dan lebih berkelas, Tapi mengapa Perasaanku tetap saja ada untuknya ?  
Apakah dia masih mengingatku ?  
Apakah dia masih akan memelukku jika aku menangis ?  
Apakah dia masih tetap mengingat janjinya padaku ?  
Apakah dia tetap akan tersenyum saat aku tertawa?  
Tapi mengapa, aku sangat heran apa yang menyebabkan aku begitu menyukainya ?  
Aku mengingatnya sekarang, Itu pasti karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani memukulku kan?

" Luka-_nee_ kita sudah sampai disekolah "

" Ya terima kasih sudah mengingatkan Luki "

" _Nee-chan_, kamu kenapa? Apa _Nee-chan_ sedang sakit dari tadi aku melihat Nee-chan melamun terus ?"

" Tidak aku hanya mengingat seseorang "

" Orang itukah ? Tenang saja, orang itu sangatlah setia karena itu aku sangat yakin dengan muka seperti _Nii-san_, saat ini dia pasti sudah mendapatkan title sebagai homo karena dia sering menolak cewek "

" Kenapa begitu? Well dia itu setia dan karena _Nee-chan_ mengatakan padanya kalau dia tidak boleh punya pacar, Dia pasti akan selalu menolak semua ucapan cinta padanya "

" Kenapa kau begitu yakin ?"

" Simple, karena dia itu orang impianku aku sangat ingin menjadi seperti orang itu. Meskipun dia bodoh, dia akan selalu membantu orang-orang disekitarnya, dia sangat senang untuk membuat orang disekitarnya tersenyum, karena itu dia itu sangatlah hebat "

" HEHEHE, kau mengatakannya seolah dia itu orang yang luar biasa "

" Well orang yang dipilih _Nee-chan_ sebagai calon suaminya pastilah orang yang luar biasakan ?"

" ... **Shut up** " jawab Luka yang blushing mendengar calon suaminya ditinggi-tinggikan oleh adiknya sendiri.

" Oh ya ngomong-ngomong nanti kita bakal ada rapat, jangan lupa buat mengingatkannya pada Rin dan Miku ya, _Nee-chan_ "

" iya, iya "

========== Promise Me ==========

" Len kita nanti sekelas " Rin langsung memberitahu Len yang sedang menunggu didepan kantor BP untuk menanyakan kelas mana yang akan ditujunya.

" Artinya satu kelas dengan Miku-kan ?"

" YAP..."

" Untunglah kalau begitu, aku gak usah susah-susah mencari temen. Oh ya Rin nanti tolong bantu aku kalau aku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh ya."

" Iya, Iya tenang aja gak usah ketakutan kayak gini juga kali..."

" HEHE, aku gak takut Cuma nervous aja "

" Nah pokoknya kamu tunggu disini aja, nanti pas wali kelas kita dateng kamu dianterin kekelas kita "

" Oke _Rin-nee_"

Tak beberapa lama Bel berbunyi dan Len sendirian menunggu jemputan diruang BP itu, dan tanpa waktu lama sang guru datang dan mengantarkan Len kekelasnya, dan didalam kelas

" Okay anak-anak gomenasai bapak telat, dan ngomong-ngomong bapak nemu anak baru buat kelas kita "Len langung sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata dari wali kelasnya itu

" Baiklah Kagamine_-san_ silahkan perkenalkan diri.."

" Terima kasih Sensei!"

" Kagamine apakah itu artinya dia saudara ama Rin?" itulah bisik2 yang terjadi saat Len akan mengenalkan dirinya

" Perkenalkan teman-teman namaku Len kagamine, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua! Dan sedikit memberi tahu kalau aku adalah adik dari Rin Kagamine makanya mukaku terlihat agak sama "

" OH... " itulah kata-kata yang diteriakkan teman-teman sekelasnya begitu selesai mendengar penjelasan Len.

" Hei Miku ayo kita mulai 1,2_, LEN-TOU-SAN_!_ YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU_! "

" _TOU-san_? Apa itu maksudnya Len apa kamu berbohong tentang statusmu? " ujar gurunya yang curiga akan kata-kata Miku dan Rin barusan.

" Bukan begitu _sensei_, Len itu merangkap selain sebagai adik kami berdua dia juga berperan sebagai orang tua ketiga kami berdua!"

" Oraang tua ketiga! "

" Well saya orang yang bertanggung jawab atas, bekal, sarapan, dan makan malam mereka semua makanya saya dipanggil orang tua ketiga _sense_i!" Len langsung memberi penjelasan singkat sebelum acara perkenalan ini makin melenceng dari niatannya

Dan perkenalan-pun berakhir dengan singkat padat dan jelas begitu Len menjelaskan julukan _Otou-san_ yang dimilikinya itu.

========== Promise Me ==========

Lunch time Luka POV.

Aku langsung menuju kekelas Rin dan Miku untuk memberitahu kalau hari ini, kita akan mengadakan rapat singkat tentang keadaan Student Council kita saat ini, dan seperti biasa sebelum aku bisa keluar kelas Kaito dan Gakupo sudah menungguku didepan kelas,

" ER… Halo Luka-san jadi gimana pendapat anda dengan tawaran kami kemarin ?" ujar kaito dengan senonohnya mengambil kacamata dari wajah Luka

" YAP… Luka-san anda adalah seorang **Princess** dan kami berdua **Prince**, kurasa tak ada yang bakal protest kalau kau berpacaran dengan salah satu dari kami.."

" Er… Maafkan aku Shion dan Kamui-san, tapi bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan bisa pernah berpacaran dengan kalian ? "

Menjadi **Princess** terkadang menyebalkan, salah satunya adalah dikejar-kejar oleh dua orang **Prince **keras kepalan ini, Luka sudah tahu sebenarnya kalau mereka berdua hanya menggunakan Luka sebagai ajang saingan kehebatan antar **Prince**  
mengapa aku berfikir seperti itu?  
Simple karena disekolah ini ada 2 orang **Princess** selain diriku, dan mereka hanya menggoda aku terus-menerus. Karena itulah aku yakin kalau aku hanya dijadikan sebagai sarana hebat-hebatan antar **Prince**….

" Apa kau tahu Luka-san, kalau kau terus-terusan menolak kami seperti ini bisa-bisa orang lain berfikiran kau tidak menyukai laki-laki, bukankah begitu Kaito ? "

" Yap aku setuju denganmu Gakupo-san"

" Ho… kulihat hubungan kalian sangatlah dekat kenapa kalian tidak memacari satu sama lainnya aja ? " jawabku tidak peduli ancaman mereka dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju kelas Rin dan Miku, dan tak lupa sambil mengambil dan kembali mengenakan kembali kacamata yang dilepasnya tadi

Sakit mungkin itukah yang Len rasakan?  
Aku selalu mengekang dia, saat mereka mulai berteman sampai sesaat sebelum kita berpisah  
" LEN, Pokoknya Len harus janji kalau Len gak bakalan cari cewek Lain selain Luka, dan Len gak boleh pacaran ampek Len ketemu Luka lagi ".  
Itulah mantra pengekang yang Luka tinggalkan sebelum dia berpisah dengan satu-satunya Laki-laki yang berani memukul dirinya itu.  
Apa yang saat ini sedang dia lakukan?  
Apa dia masih mengingat janji itu ?  
Kalau aku saja bisa dibilang sebagai penyuka sesama jenis seperti ini, bagaimana keadaannya disana?  
Dia adalah orang yang baik jadi bukan tidak mungkin kalau banyak perempuan yang menembak dia.  
Tapi jika dia terus-terusan menolak mereka bukankah dia juga akan mendapat julukan penyuka sesama jenis, dan itu semua hanya untuk menepati janjinya padaku.  
Jika aku nanti bertemunya aku harus berterima kasih padanya

Saat aku sedang melamun tentang dirinya Tak terasa aku sudah sampai didepan kelas Rin, dan seperti biasanya setiap kedatangan **Princess** nomor satu disekolah ini, keadaan kelas itu menjadi sangat ricuh, aku segera masuk kedalam kelas itu, dan dengan cepat aku mencari dimana-kah kombinasi **blonde-teal **itu, aku mempunyai rumus **Blonde+teal= normal**, itu adalsah rumus tentang sebuah keadaan dimana ada Miku disitu ada Rin yang diciptakan dan dipatenkan oleh diriku sendiri, ketika aku melihat kerah tempat duduk Rin dan Miku yang sedang menikmati bentonya aku melihat sosok lain yaitu LEN!.

" … "  
Perlahan mukaku memerah, perasaan antara kaget dan senang menjadi satu dalam diriku,  
Tetapi saat ini aku benar-benar ada didalam masalah  
Karena aku tidak sempat berdandan untuk bertemu dengan Len  
Orang-orang selalu mengatakan aku ini wanita yang cantik dan memiliki kecantikan natural  
Karena itu aku sangat jarang sekali memakai alat-alat perias wajah, tetapi!  
Ini adalah sebuah reunion yang penting apa yang harus kukatakan padanya ?  
Apakah Lipstic yang tadi pagi kupakai masih terlihat rapih ?  
Apakah bedak yang kupakai tidak terlalu tebal ?  
AGH! Kenapa tadi aku tidak memakai Contact-lens saja ?  
Apakah baju yang kupakai tadi sudah disetrika ?  
Apakah dia masih mengenalku ?  
Apa yang harus kulakukan haruskah aku bersikap tenang atau aku harus menyapanya duluan ?

" Ah Luka-senpai! " Panggilan Rin membuyarkan lamunanku, dan disisi lain Len langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya

" Maaf Rin, Aku kekamar mandi dulu "

Perlahan aku melihat Len berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekatiku, jarak kami tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, tapi seolah tidak ingin bertemu pandang denganku Len hanya menatap lantai dibawah dan dia hanya melewatiku begitu saja….

Tanpa sapaan, tanpa kata-kata senang bertemu denganmu lagi ?  
Tanpa ada panggilan Luka-chan?  
Hei Len apa kau sudah melupakanku?

Shock itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, aku ingin menangis, aku ingin sekali memanggilnya dan bertanya " Kenapa kau tidak memelukku ? "

Setelah sempat mengalami Shock selama beberapa menit akupun menjadi kembali normal dan menuju ketempat Rin dan Miku untuk menuntaskan niatanku kesini, mungkin bagiku aku terlihat normal tapi….

" Hei Luka_-senpai _kenapa kau terlihat sedih dan seperti ingin menangis seperti itu ?"

" Eh? Apa maksudmu Rin ? "

" Kau terlihat sedih Luka_-senpai_, apa ada yang mengganggumu ? "

" Tidak, tidak ada kok Miku.. " jawabku menenangkan _Kouhai_ku yang terlihat khawatir itu

" … " mendengar penjelasanku mereka berdua hanya terdiam

" Oh ya ngomong-ngomong nanti setelah pulang kita ada rapat Osis bentar, jadi kalian harap dateng ya "

" YAP tenang aja Luka-_senpai_ kami pasti dateng!"

" Oke aku kembali kekelas dulu ya. Aku juga mau siap-siap buat pelajaran selanjutnya " ujarku dan aku langsung berjalan keluar kelas

"Senpai kalau ada masalah bilang-bilang aja ke kami kalau ada yang bisa kami bantu pasti kami bantu " teriak Rin sebelum diriku meninggalkan kelas itu…

Aku ingin menangis!  
KENAPA? KENAPA ? LEN KENAPA? APA KAU SUDAH MELUPAKANKU ?

========== Promise Me ==========

Len POV Lunch time  
Sudah 10 hari semenjak aku pertama bertatap muka dengan Luka, well kurasa saat ini dia pasti membenciku, akibat sikapku ini juga aku dapat mendengar gosip-gosip tentang diriku yang membeci Luka..  
Gosip ini terjadi karena aku selalu melarikan diri dari, Luka setiap kali kami bertemu, jadi melihat kondisiku yang seperti ini bahkan Miku dan Rin sering mengintrogasiku, seperti beberapa saat lalu

" Hei Len kenapa kau membenci Luka-_senpai_ ?"

" APa maksudmu Rin ? "

" Ayolah Len kau tidak usah mengelak lagi, apa kau tahu kami sudah melihat kalau kau selalu melarikan diri baik dikantin maupun dikelas, setiap Luka-senpai datang kau pasti akan selalu pergi kekamar mandi, apa kau pikir kami tidak tahu kalau itu hanya alibimu untuk melarikan diri dari Luka-_senpai _? " ujar Miku menambahkan"

" Ara.. Len ternyata kau beneran benci Luka-san kah ? Atau kau menyukainya makanya kau selalu takut dan gugup untuk menemuinya ?" ujar Mikuo menggodaku

" Itu bukan karena itu semua! "

" Baiklah kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakan alasannya, tapi asal kau tahu saja, fansnya Luka-_senpai_ mulai membencimu dan kalau sampai mereka membencimu kau pasti akan dapat masalah "

" Hahhh…. " Aku menghela nafas, Aku bukannya membenci Luka justru aku sangat menyukainya. saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya aku sangat ingin lompat dan memeluknya tetapi karena aku malu dan _**nervous**_ aku malah melarikan diri keWC, dan begitu pula besok-besoknya, mungkin inilah yang dikatakan Rin dan Miku soal melarikan diri dari Luka_-chan_, tetapi seharusnya jangan salahkan aku mereka juga harusnya menyalahkan Luka_**-chan**_, kenapa dia bisa cantik seperti itu dan juga sangat menawan, aku kan jadi **nervous** saat melihatnya

Aku sedang menikmati Sandwich buahku saat keadaan didepan kelas Ramai,dari pintu kelasku aku dapat melihat Luki dan 2 orang lain yang tidak kukenal dan dari tingginya aku dapat mengetahui kalau mereka berdua pasti kakak kelasku dan dari keributan yang dihasilkan aku yakin mereka pasti bukan orang biasa.

" YO kau Len kagamine kah ? " ujar seorang berambut biru ketika mereka sampai didepan mejaku

" Hm… Aku tidak tahu apa hebatnya dirimu tapi merasa beruntunglah karena salah seorang Prince disekolah ini ingin berbicara denganmu " Tambah seorang berambut ungu,begitu selesai dia mengatakan hal itu aku dapat melihat Luki berjalan kearahku dan didepan mejaku

" Kau Len Kagamine kan ? "

" YAP "

" LEN ? "

" YAP "

" LEN? "

" IYA ini aku ini Len "

" LEN _NII-SAN_! HWAAAAA " setelah tiga kali menanyakan namaku, dengan tidak elitnya sang prince sekolah ini langsung menagis dengan keadaan memeluk erat diriku

" Hentikan ini Luki! Ini menjijikkan tahu! " ujarku menjitak kepala pinknya itu

" HWAAA! Len _–Nii_ membenciku! " bukannya reda tangisan pangeran pink itu makin menjadi-jadi, sementara semua orang ditempat itu terlihat shock melihat sisi lain dari **Pink boy** itu. Aku dengan tenang memeluk dan perlahan mengusap rambutnya

" Oke oke jangan nangis terus dong, Luki-san "

" Tapi…. Len_-nii_ membenciku ? "

" Tentu saja tidak kau adalah adik kecilku mana mungkin aku membencimu " perlahan aku mencium keningnya, dan aku mulai menyadari ketidak normalan akan hal yang kulakukan ini saat orang-orang disekitarku berteriak sesuatu tentang…

" KYAAA BL! "  
" BL OI!"  
" LUKI_-Senpai_ dan bocah **Shota Blonde**! "  
" WOY _SEME_NYA YANG MANA ? "  
" LUKI SENPAI _UKE_NYA! BOCAH PIRANG ITU _SEME_ TERNYATA! "  
" GAK NYANGKA PADAHAL WAJAHNYA _UKE_ BANGET BISA JADI _SEME_ GITU "  
" KYAA! BUAT DOUJINNYA CEPETAN! "  
" FOTO-FOTO! OY!"

" ….. " sementara dua senior didepanku tadi hanya shock melihat keadaan kami saat ini, well saat ini aku sedang memeluk Luki dan menenangkannya seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan anak kecilnya yang sedang menangis, dan yang jadi masalah adalah aku seorang Laki-laki…

" Len tak kusangka ternyata kau beneran BL " Ujar Miku dan Rin yang baru masuk kedalam kelas dan melihat keadaanku yang tidak normal ini. Belum sempat aku membela diri Luki makin menambah buruk keadaan

" Len-_nii_ kau beneran tidak membenciku kan ? "

" Tentu saja tidak.. "

" Kau tidak akan melarikan diri dariku kan ?"

" Er…. Tentu saja tidak "

" Tapi…. "

" TApi apaan ?"

" Tapi aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau melarikan diri dari Luka_-nee_! "

" Eh? "

" Apa kau tahu, gara-gara kau melakukan hal itu dia menjadi sangat depresi tahu!"

" Tunggu dulu Luki, aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal dulu " Senpai berambut biru memotong reuni mesraku dan Luki

" Ada apa Kaito_-kun_ ?"

" Bisakah kau jelaskan hubungan kalian berdua dulu? Dan kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama Luka ? "

" Baiklah perkenalkan dia ini Len Kagamine, dan dia adalah calon suami dari Luka_-nee_! Jadi hubungan kami adalah kakak dan adik ipar "

" APAA! ! " Jeritan panjang terdengar dari telinga orang yang mendengar kesaksian nyata Luki tersebut…

" tunggu dulu Luki_-senpai_! Apa maksudmu calon suami ? dan Len kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahu kami ? " Rin yang Shock langsung masuk dan menembakan pertanyaan kepada kami berdua

" ….. " aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pernyataan Luki, yang aku ingat dari janji kami adalah aku dan Luka akan berpacaran saat bertemu kembali bukan menikah karena itulah aku sendiri hanya bisa bengong mendengar pernyataan Luki tadi….

" Well sebelum aku menjelaskan biarkan aku mendengar penjelasan dari Len mengapa dia melarikan diri dari Luka_-nee_" Ujar Luki dengan tegas sambil mengeluarkan **aura Princenya** yang membuat suasana kelas menjadi tenang dan sunyi..

" Well, itu semua karena aku **nervous** … "

" Cuma itu? "

" Yap Cuma itu.. "

" Terus kenapa kau selalu lari dari Luka_-nee_ bukannya menyapa dia, apa kau tahu selama beberapa hari ini dia sangatlah galau dan stress tau "

" AH _Gomen_, Soalnya dia berubah secara berlebihan dan dia yang sekarang terlalu berbeda dengan terakhir kali aku ketemu dia. Kalau Luka yang dulu jangankan **lipstic**k walaupun dipaksa sekalipun dia tidak akan pernah mau memakai Rok, jadi pas aku melihat dia memakai **Lipstick**,Rok dan ditambah bedak yang biasanya dia pakai tipis-tipis dan kadang malah tidak pernah dia pakai, saat kemarin bertemu kulihat Luka memakainya dengan ukuran yang lumayan tebal, karena itu aku jadi nervous dan karena aku takut aku melakukan hal bodoh didepan dia aku melarikan diri " ucapku sambil memainkan **sandwich** digenggaman tanganku

" Kau bodoh Len_-Nii_, karena kau dia menjadi stress tau "

" _Gomen_ aku beneran gak ada niatan benci dia, sampai sekarang aku tetap menyukai dia karena itu kumohon tolong sampaikan pesan itu ya Luki "

" Tenang saja, dia sudah mendengar semuanya kok

" EH? "

" Aku sudah mendengar Semuanya Len! " Secara tiba-tiba Sosok yang dari tadi dibicarakan masuk dengan cara tidak senonoh kedalam kelasku

" Aku sudah memasang alat penyadap dibaju Luki dan aku sudah mendengar semua percakapan kalian dari tadi, termasuk bagian BLnya, dan Sebelumnya maafkan aku karena sudah berubah terlalu banyak, tapi itu bukan berarti kau boleh.."

" Mendiamkan aku Len! " ujar Luka geram dan dengan cepat dia menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk…..

" BRAKKKKK! " Mukaku bonyok, mungkin itulah yang akan terjadi kalau aku tidak menghindari pukulan yang diluncurkan Luka barusan, aku dapat melihat tempat duduk yang kududuki mendapat nasib naas dengan terbelah menjadi dua akibat menerima pukulan langsung dari Luka..

" Hooo…. Kau tetap kuat seperti biasanya ya, **Pink Tiger** "

" Tentu saja kuharap kecepatan dan kekuatanmu tetap kuat seperti biasanya ya **Golden Wolf** "

" SHIT! SEMUA CEPET KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI! " Komando singkat Luki langsung dituruti semua bocah didalam kelas itu meskipun mereka tidak mengerti kenapa Luki memerintahkan hal itu

===== Pink Tiger (Luka Megurine ) Vs Golden Wolf (Len Kagamine) =====

" Kecepatanmu tetap cepat seperti biasa Len_-kun_ "

" Pukulanmu juga tetap kuat seperti biasa ya Luka_-chan_ "

Kedua sisi langung mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang dan..  
dengan menggunakan kekuatan kakinya Luka langsung melompat kearah Len dan memberikan tendangan berputar dengan kaki kanannya kearah kepala Len tapi dengan sigap Len melompat kearah kiri melewati bagian bawah kaki Luka dan …

" Luka stop! "

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin menyerah Len? "

" Apa kau tidak memakai short? "

" Eh….. " Blushing itulah yang terjadi baik dimukanya Len maupun Luka, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama…

" Lupakan itu semua !" kali ini sebuah pukulan langsung mengarah kewajah Len dan merespon pukulan itu Len langsung melompat menghindari Pukulan Luka dengan melompat kebelakang beberapa kali

" MAna mungkin aku Lupakan, salah Luka sendiri menggunakan warna hitam, kalau kau menggunakan warna cerah aku mungkin akan melupakannya, karena itu normal, tapi kalau Hitam itu warna yang sesuatu! " teriak Len

"Pokoknya Lupakan _BAKA LEN_! "

" Jangan panggil aku _BAKA_! "

" LEN _BAKA_! Aku jadi feminim karena kamu bilang kamu suka cewek feminim! Dan begitu ketemu lagi kamu sama sekali gak ngehargaiin aku sedikitpun dan malah lari " ujar Luka sambil terus-terusan menghujani Len dengan tinjuan-tinjuan kearah muka,perut, dan bagian dibawah perut _**"If-you-know-what-i-mean"**_

" SALAH KAMU! KENAPA BERUBAHNYA EKSTRIM! Lagipula seharusnya kamu yang paling tahu meskipun gadis lain lebih feminim dan seksi Luka akan selalu menjadi nomor satu-kan ?" Jawab Len menghindari pukulan kebagian-bagian Vitalnya terutama bagian _**"If-you-know-what-i-mean" **_miliknya

" Ah….. " Mendengar pernyataan Len,Luka menghentikan pukulannya,

" …. "

" Benarkah? Meskipun aku tidak seksi dan feminim, benarkah Len akan menyukaiku ? "

" Tentu saja, sebenarnya aku ingin langsung berbicara dengan Luka saat bertemu dengan Luka tapi karena aku tidak tahu aku harus berbicara apa, aku biasanya pergi kekamar mandi untuk berlatih dulu "

" _BAKA! "_

" _Gomen_ Aku memang baka, tapi aku tetap suka sama Luka "

" Berikan aku bukti kalau kau menyukaiku? "

" Baiklah, " Len mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari kantong celananya dan didalam kotak itu terlihat sepasang cincin

" Nenekku selalu mengatakan padaku, kalau aku bertemu dengan Luka untuk memberikan ini padanya "

" Apa maksudnya ?"

" Ini adalah cincin yang diberikan kakek, kepada nenek saat dia melamar nenek jadi maksudku "

" OH….. " Muka Luka menjadi blushing begitu mengetahui maksud Len

" Jadi bolehkah aku memasangnya dijari manismu? "

" ….. " Luka sangat ingin menangis saat itu, bukan karena sedih tapi karena bahagia, sangat bahagia, saking bahagianya dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

" ….. " Len memasangkan cincin itu ditangan kiri Luka, dan semua siswa/I yang diluar tadi hanya bisa hanyut dalam suasana bahagia yang tercipta dikelas itu. Dan dengan khusuknya menjadi tenang saat proses pemasangan cincin itu.

" HENTI…. " Kaito dan Gakupo yang hendak berteriak langsung dibekap beberapa orang karena berpotensi merusak acara lamar-lamaran sederhana ini.

" Len_-kun_, bisakah kau memberikan aku satu hal lagi sebagai bukti cintamu padaku " Kata Luka sambil menunjuk bibirnya

" …. " Len tidak berkata apa-apa tapi dia malah memejamkan mata dan memegang pundak Luka, dan Luka yang sudah belajar tentang apa itu yang dinamakan **Kissing** pun akhirnya menutup mata, sementara semua orang yang hanya bisa melihat dari balik jendela kelas itu hanya menahan nafas melihat acara **Kissing** itu, tapi sayangnya belum kedua bibir orang itu bersentuhan suara seseorang menghentikan acara mesra-mesraan mereka berdua..

" Oke hentikan, acara mesra-mesraan kalian berdua " seorang wanita berambut Pink sekaligus pemilik dan kepsek sekolah ini menghentikan acara mesra-mesraan itu, dia adalah Lulu Megurine

" Ah….. " ini adalah respon para penonton yang kecewa

" Len, Luka saya tau kalau reunian suami-istri kalian yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya terwujud, tapi bisakah kalian tidak melakukan hal itu disekolah "

" Ah.. MAMA! "

" Maaf Tante Lulu kami mengganggu ketenangan sekolah tante, Tapi apa maksudnya dengan kata-kata reunion suami istri itu ? " Len yang lebih dulu tenang menanyakan arti kata yang diucapkan Kepsek itu.

" Kalian-kan udah menikah m, kalau tante bilang kalian tidak masalah melakukan -PIIIP-, dan -PIIIP- tapi kuharap kalian tidak melakukannya disekolah.

" EH! KAPAN KAMI MENIKAH!? "

" 6 Tahun lalu, ditempat asalmu-kan normal untuk menikah diusia 10 tahun, Len. Apa kau ingat saat kalian berdua didandani dan disuruh tidur bersama disatu kamar ? "

" Oh Acara pas itu? " jawab Luka dan Len yang masih ingat akan acara Tidur bareng terakhir mereka

" Yap itu adalah cara pernikahan kalian, well kalau kalian gak percaya dirumah udah ada surat akte pernikahannya, tapi seperti kata tante bilang meskipun itu legal bagi kalian tante harap kalian tidak melakukan -PIIIP-, -PIIIP- dan -PIIIP- disekolahan ya, dan kalian harus bereskan ruangan kelas ini setelah pulang sekolah nanti " dan dengan kata-kata itu sang Kepsek langsung kembali keruangannya..

" Luka, apa kau tahu hal ini ?"

" Tidak sama sekali "

" Apa kau mau menerimanya ? "

" tentu saja karena bisa menikah dengan Len adalah salah satu mimpiku "

" Begitukah, aku juga sama tapi sebelumnya bagaimana caranya kita membereskan ruangan ini ? "

==== Epilogue ====

Dikediaman Kagamine diruang tamu terlihat Miku,Mikuo, dan Rin sedang berdiskusi

" Okay hari ini Luka bakal mulai mencoba tinggal bareng Len, aku juga sudah mendapat konfirmasi dari ayah dan ibuku kalau mereka boleh tingggal bersama "

" Oh apa ada tambahan lain ? "

" YAP katanya kalau bisa intip mereka saat melakukan hal "itu" dan tolong buat videonya sebagai kenang-kenangan " ucap Miku sambil mentanda kutipkan kata itu

" TAK kusangka orang tuamu memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku " Jawab Mikuo dengan bangga

" Diam! Jadi masalahya saat ini gimana kita memata-matai mereka ? "

" Aku juga tidak mengerti.. "

" Bagaimana kalau minta seara baik-baik saja " Miku yang dari tadi diam menyeletuk secara tiba-tiba

" Er… Miku seandainya kau menikah dengan suamimu dan aku meminta agar kalian membuat videonya apa kalian mau melakukannya ? "

" Tidak…. " Ucap Miku yang pundung karena usulnya ditolak

" Hm…. Begini saja bagaimana kalau kita buat Audionya saja , karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba " usul Mikuo yang menyerah untuk mengambil video mereka berdua

" Boleh juga.. Jadi kita buat Audio version dan saat persiapan sudah bagus baru kita buat Videonya ya ? "

" Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita mulai rencananya! "

" Apa yang kalian rencanakan? "

" ER…. LEN! SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISINI? "

" SEJAK bagian Video untuk kenang-kenangan… "

" EHEHEHEHEHEHE "

" tenang saja aku tidak akan marah, dengan begini-kan aku tahu kalau mau melakukan hal itu akan lebih aman ditempat lain seperti Rumahnya Luka "

" Len kurasa kalau dirumahku juga tidak akan aman " Luka yang sudah mengganti baju berpergiannya dengan baju santainya menyeletuk secara tiba-tiba

" Maksudmu ? "

" Beberapa waktu lalu ibuku mengadakan renovasi kamarku dan aku yakin dia pasti memasang alat seperti itu juga, dan kalau dirumahku pasti dia memasang kamera yang HD "

" huh… aku tidak pernah menyangka melakukan itu akan sulit seperti ini "

" Sudahlah tenang saja Len, " Ucap Luka yang memeluk Len dari belakang dan mencium pipinya

" Kita lakukannya pelan-pelan saja, nanti pasti ada waktunya kok bukankah sekarang lebih baik kita mempersiapkan makan malam saja "

" HA… Yap aku mengerti baiklah sebagai perayaan hari ini kalian mau makan apa ? "

" Apa aja yang penting ENAK! Oh ya tambahan nanti Luki dan tante Lulu juga bakal kesini jadi buat Ekstra Len-tou san! "

" YAYAYA, jadi maukah membantuku Luka-kaa san ? "

" Tentu saja **Anata** "

" Ah melihat mereka aku jadi makin iri saja " Miku menggalau melihat kemesraan yang diumbar Luka dan Len  
" Sama….. " ujar Rin dan Mikuo menyeletuk

Dan malam itu Dikediaman Kagamine menjadi Malam yang panjang bagi pasangan Suami-istri yang baru saja bertemu kembali itu..

Dan semoga setelah ini mereka bisa terus bersama dan hidup bahagia selamanya

TAMAT (KARENA THE END SUDAH TERLALU MAINSTRUM)

Gak nyangka selesai juga niFic gaje, yap minta REpiew dan Lain2nya dan seperti biasanya tolong jangan gunakan kata-kata yang berat dan mengerikan, karena jiwa author kan Lemah, seperti Air didaun talas (Vio= apa hubungannya BAKA! ).

Yap sekian dulu dah Pokoknya VOcaloid isn't Mine, yang punya ane Cuma cerita gaje diatas gak lebih gak kurang alias Pas!

sedikit tambahan Anata adalah panggilan saying pada dua orang yang sudah menjadi suami istri (biar gak bingung)  
And see you in next chance and MARI RAMAIKAN FANDOM VOCALOID INDONESIA!


End file.
